Determination- An Undertale Fanfiction
by GlaceonGalGaming
Summary: What if Frisk didn't leave the Ruins for many, many more years? What if, through some miracle, the human souls could be salvaged? What if... This all was true?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Nightmare

(If it's in _italics,_ that means Frisk signed it with her hands.)

Toriel stared at Frisk, her face expressionless and blank.

"Frisk, be a good child now, and go upstairs," she said.

Frisk stood her ground, terrified.

Toriel sighed, and said, "You're just like the others."

Toriel did not realise that Frisk was being scared, not rebellious.

Fire began to flicker, and appear in her hands.

"They all meet the same fate. They leave. They die," she added.

Frisk suddenly fell onto the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

Toriel's expression turned to that of worry, and sorrow.

The flames left her hands.

Toriel walked over to Frisk, and picked up her child.

"Come on, let's go have some pie," Toriel said, comforting Frisk.

Frisk sniffled, and buried her face into Toriel's shoulder.

Toriel carried Frisk upstairs, where they ate Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie.

"Frisk... Why did you want to leave so badly?" Toriel asked.

Frisk lifted her hands, signing out responses.

 _I don't know… Something just told me to leave…_

Toriel was confused, but she decided not to push Frisk for answers, which was good, as Frisk had no more to give.

When they finished eating the pie, Toriel smiled.

"Frisk, there's somebody I'd like you to meet," she said.

 _Who?_

"You'll see," Toriel said, giggling.

Toriel grabbed Frisk's hand and led her to the door Frisk tried to escape from.

"How did the skeleton know it would rain?" said a voice on the other side of the door.

"How?" Toriel replied.

"He felt it in his bones!" the voice said, laughing afterwards.

Toriel laughed as well, very loudly.

Frisk smiled, a small chuckle escaping her lips.

"Who's that?" the voice on the other side of the door asked.

"That is my child, Frisk," Toriel answered.

"Nice to meet 'cha Frisk, the name's Sans," the voice on the other side of the door said.

'Sans...' Frisk thought.

Where had she heard that name before?

Sans, Frisk, and Toriel sat there for hours, Sans and Toriel telling cheesy jokes and puns, while Frisk just listened.

"Well, it's late, I'd better get going. Papyrus gets grumpy without his bedtime story," Sans said.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Toriel said.

"Definitely," Sans agreed.

Toriel grabbed Frisk's hand and led her away from the door, and to her room.

"Frisk, what did you think of my friend?" Toriel asked.

 _He seemed nice._

"Well I'm glad you liked him. Now be a good dear and go to bed," Toriel said, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

Suddenly, Flowey peeked out from behind Frisk's dresser.

"You are such a fool," Flowey hissed.

 _How?_

"Don't you see you're being lied to?" Flowey said.

 _Funny coming from a flower who tried to murder me a few weeks ago, and is now giving me life advice..._

"That's all in the past," Flowey argued.

 _Is it?_

Flowey rolled his eyes.

"Do you want my help or not?" he asked.

 _No, not really._

"You idiot! Oh great... SHE's coming..." Flowey said, hiding behind Frisk's dresser.

"My child, is everything okay? I thought I heard something..." Toriel asked.

 _Everything's fine._

"Are you sure? Well... Call me if you need anything," Toriel said, closing the door.

Frisk sat, waiting for Flowey to come out again, but he didn't.

He must've gotten tired of Frisk's sass.

Frisk shrugged and lied down.

She fell quickly fell asleep.

Frisk woke up screaming.

Another nightmare...

About Chara...

Frisk's heart thudded against her chest, beating rapidly.

Toriel suddenly burst into the room.

"My child?! Are you okay?!" Toriel asked, worried.

 _I'm fine. Just another nightmare._

"You know Frisk, if you ever need to discuss anything with me, I'm always here," Toriel said.

 _Thank you._

"Anytime," Toriel said, leaving the room again, and closing the door.

Flowey peeked out again.

"What did she do this time?" Flowey asked, completely aware of what happened in the nightmare.

He should know, Flowey had been talking to frisk for months.

 _She... She didn't even say anything this time..._

Frisk began to sob, but still managed to sign some things out with her hands.

 _She was completely silent... Smiling while she murdered everybody... And... Then there was this little boy goat... He looked... He looked like Toriel. He was begging her, 'Please, Chara, no!'_

Frisk sat still for a moment.

 _She didn't listen._

Flowey looked up at Frisk.

Tears were coming out of his eyes.

 _Flowey?_

"I-I'm fine! N-no need to think otherwise... I'll be over here..." Flowey said, hiding behind Frisk's dresser.

Quiet sobs came from where Flowey was.

Frisk wanted to say something, but it was too hard. She wanted to tell Flowey that it was just a nightmare, and not real...

But Frisk wasn't a liar.

She remembered everything in graphic detail.

Everything she had seen through Chara's eyes.

Most of the time though, the voices of her victims were blocked out.

The only noises she heard most of the time throughout the nightmare were sobs of dying monsters, and Chara's horrible, cackling laughter.

Frisk lied down again.

She tried to fall asleep, but couldn't.

She was haunted by that laugh.

Frisk began to laugh similar to that, but soon, the laughs became sobs.

Horrible, loud sobs.

Toriel soon came in the room and comforted Frisk, but Frisk still refused to tell Toriel about the nightmare, fearing that Toriel would get scared.

Flowey looked on at Toriel and Frisk, wanting so badly to just join them.

But he knew he couldn't...

The part of him that could love was dead.

Flowey knew, he was just a soulless husk of his former self.

A smile crept across his lips.

Just.

Like.

Chara.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Tenth Birthday

(If it's in _Italics_ , Frisk is signing it with her hands. If it's in _**Bold Italics**_ , Frisk is using morse code. If it's Underlined, it's part of a nightmare.)

Frisk blew out the candles on yet another birthday cake.

It was Frisk's tenth birthday.

And the fifth anniversary of when she first came to the Underground.

"My child, do you like your birthday cake?" Toriel asked.

 _Yes mom. It is very delicious._

"Alright, well, if you need me, you know where to go," Toriel said, walking into the living room.

Frisk immediately hopped up and ran to the large door.

This was the door that the voice was behind.

"How was your birthday kid?" Sans asked.

 _ **Fine.**_

"What did you wish for?" he inquired.

 _ **You'll laugh at me if I tell you...**_

"Kid, I don't laugh at things unless they're hilarious, so unless you wished for something crazily funny, I won't laugh," Sans assured.

 _ **I wished that...**_

 _ **That I could meet you face-to-face.**_

Sans was silent.

Frisk began to worry that she had said something stupid.

"Kid... That is the nicest thing I've ever heard," Sans said, clearly happy.

Frisk smiled, relieved.

 _ **Anytime.**_

Frisk suddenly heard snow crunching from the other side of the door.

"Oh, hey Papyrus!" Sans exclaimed.

"Sans... Why are you talking to a door?" Papyrus asked.

"Because all the ladies find it a-door-able," Sans answered.

Frisk began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Nyeh heh heh! A laughing door!" Papyrus said.

"You got it bro," Sans agreed.

"Brother, you still need to reset your traps. It's been five years and you still haven't done it!" Papyrus complained.

"Sorry Paps. I just felt 'trapped' in that job, and needed a vacation," Sans said, chuckling.

Frisk laughed again.

"Hmmm... Can I see that door, brother?" Papyrus asked.

"Go right ahead Paps," Sans said.

Snow crunched on Sans' side of the door.

 _ **How are you Papyrus?**_

"Nyeh! The door knows my name!" Papyrus shouted.

Papyrus had learned morse code when he was training to be a royal guardsman. Undyne felt it was important for… whatever reason. It was unknown to Frisk.

 _ **I heard you're a very famous guardsman.**_

"Even the door has heard of me! And knows that I, the Great Papyrus, am the best royal guardsman ever!" Papyrus proudly proclaimed.

"Do you like the door Paps?" Sans asked.

"Yes... Why have you been hiding it so long?" Papyrus replied.

"Eh, I just never got around to telling you," Sans said.

A ringing came from the other side of the door.

"It's Undyne! She said she needs to meet with me in Snowdin. There's been another human sighting! Maybe this is the one!" Papyrus exclaimed.

Snow crunched further and further away.

"Listen kid, I need to go watch Papyrus. Do you wanna talk later?" Sans asked.

 _ **Yes please.**_

"Alright, see ya later," Sans said.

Frisk waited a moment for the inevitable.

She knew it was coming.

There was no avoiding it.

Almost as if on cue, Flowey appeared.

"You are such an idiot Frisk! Don't you see? You could make this all stop, let Sans have his brother back, and bring peace if you'd just DIE! They need a human soul. You have one. Piece it together?" Flowey said in rapid succession.

Frisk was about to slap Flowey when she realized.

Flowey was right.

Frisk could make this all stop if she'd die.

"You know Toriel won't let you out though. So here's the plan. We're going to figure out what we're going to do on the other side, but we need to wait until you're eighteen. Toriel is strict, and you may be her child, but she has absolutely NO control over you once you're eighteen!" Flowey suggested.

Frisk nodded, easily swayed by Flowey's seemingly rational logic.

It was now night time.

"You know Frisk, we could speed up this whole process if you kill Toriel," Flowey said.

Frisk shook her head, firmly disagreeing.

Flowey rolled his eyes.

"You really are such an idiot... And here comes the goat..." Flowey said, hiding behind Frisk's closet.

Toriel walked into Frisk's room.

"Frisk, Sans is looking for you," Toriel said.

Frisk immediately got off her bed and sprinted past Toriel, quickly reaching the door.

 _ **Sans?**_

"Hey Frisk! I was looking for you. We said we'd talk," Sans said.

 _ **Sorry, I forgot.**_

"It's okay, I usually forget things too. Like forgetting to read Paps a bed time st-" Sans said before stopping suddenly.

 _ **Go ahead.**_

"Thanks kid! I'll be right back!" Sans shouted.

Toriel stood a few feet behind Frisk without her knowledge.

Frisk sat there, putting her hand on the door.

How she longed to meet the voice that called itself 'Sans'.

She pondered what he looked like.

She tried to picture it, but the only boy she'd ever remembered seeing was a flower, and technically, he wasn't a boy. He was a flower. But nonetheless, it was the closest thing she had.

Frisk hugged the door.

Toriel smiled warmly.

Frisk sat there waiting, and waiting, and waiting.

She waited out there the entire night.

Sans didn't come back.

"He must've forgotten," Frisk thought.

Slightly saddened by this thought, Frisk became more determined to wait for Sans.

However, she fell asleep in the process.

Toriel, thinking Frisk went up to bed, fell asleep in her room.

You know Frisk...

This is all YOUR FAULT...

You let me do this...

Did you even TRY to stop me?

Heeheehee!

It wouldn't matter if you did...

It makes no difference...

No matter what you do...

No matter what you try...

There is no chance of escape for you...

You'll just have to watch me kill your friends and so-called 'family'...

Over and over and over and over AND OVER!

Frisk awoke screaming once more.

Only, Toriel didn't hear her this time.

Frisk sat there, sobbing her eyes out.

"Kid?!" Sans asked, worried.

Frisk looked around, realizing she was sitting next to the door.

Frisk kept crying.

"Frisk, please stop crying. You're killing me kiddo," Sans said, sounding sad.

Frisk tried, but she couldn't stop crying.

"Frisk... It's going to be okay... She's gone now... She's never coming back," Sans assured.

Frisk calmed down, but suddenly got confused.

 _ **You know about Chara?**_

"I don't really want to talk about it..." Sans said.

 _ **I'm sorry.**_

"Heh. It's okay Frisk. That's all in the past," Sans told Frisk.

Suddenly, there was a dead silence, before Sans said something completely serious.

"And let's keep it that way..." he added.

Frisk shook.

Sans had never spoken like that, with such malice in his voice.

"Welp, I think you should get off to bed now kiddo," Sans said.

 _ **No.**_

"No? Why not?" Sans asked.

 _ **I wanna stay out here with you.**_

"Heh. Okay Frisk, I'll stay here with ya," Sans agreed.

Frisk laid down again, then proceeded to fall asleep.

Sans sat on the other side of the door, quiet, thinking about Chara.

He thought of all the things she said to him.

And when she handed him Papyrus' scarf...

That damn monster.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Old, Older, Yet Older

(If it's in _Italics_ , Frisk is signing it with her hands. If it's in _Bold Italics_ , Frisk is using morse code. If it's Underlined, it's part of a nightmare.)

Frisk smiled.

She was finally eighteen.

Toriel looked at Frisk, smiling back at her.

"Frisk, what do you want this year?" Toriel asked.

Frisk knew what she wanted, but she needed to think it over more.

Was she ready?

 _I'm thinking._

Toriel nodded.

Frisk signaled that she wanted to go to the door.

Toriel agreed, confused.

Frisk walked up to the door, taking a deep breath.

"Kiddo? Er, Frisk? Is that you?" Sans asked.

Frisk had built herself up to this moment, and this moment alone.

She quickly thought over her plan, becoming even more DETERMINED.

She felt a burning in her chest, as if her very soul was going to explode with anticipation, and DETERMINATION.

"S...Sans..." Frisk said.

Every single thing she tried to say hurt her throat. And talking? She hadn't tried to for 13 years.

"F-Frisk?! Is that you?" Sans asked, confused.

"I... W-wan-t... T-to... M-meet you..." Frisk added.

Sans was completely amazed, and silent.

Frisk began to worry, but soon her worry became determination.

"Frisk... If you came out here to meet me..." Sans begun.

Frisk began to tear up.

She knew what he'd say.

It'd be too dangerous.

She'd die.

"I would like that..." Sans finished.

Frisk's heart skipped a few beats.

Her throat burned, and she'd said all she'd needed to, so she went back to morse code.

 _ **Really?**_

"Yep," Sans said.

Frisk ran away from the door.

"Frisk?" Sans asked.

She had already run away from the door, and to Toriel.

Frisk looked at Toriel with absolute determination.

"Frisk? What is it my child?" Toriel asked.

Frisk mustered up all of her strength in her voice.

"I... Want... To leave..." Frisk said, struggling.

"Frisk?! You want to what? And... you... you're talking!" Toriel said.

Frisk nodded.

"M-my child..." Toriel began.

Frisk shook her head.

 _18._

"Are... Are you sure?" Toriel asked.

Frisk nodded once more.

Toriel sighed.

"I knew this day was coming..." she said.

Her face became completely calmed and determined. She grinned.

"And I've prepared," she finished.

Frisk looked at her, knowing what she was plotting.

Frisk summoned fire into her hands.

Toriel did the same.

Flowey peeked around the corner, grinning, waiting for the fight.

Frisk surrounded Toriel in fire, gridded like a net.

"I-I'm... Le-aving..." Frisk said.

Her throat hurt horribly, throbbing with every attempt at saying anything.

Never had she talked this much.

Toriel's face turned to that of surprise, then content.

"Hm... You seem to be very serious about this," Toriel said.

She spread the net away from her, destroying it.

"But you'll have to try harder," she added.

Frisk smiled.

She quickly lifted 20 bones out of the ground.

Toriel suddenly became extremely confused.

"H-how?!" she shouted.

Frisk's smile widened.

Sans had been training her in secret. Just through voice alone. Her skills weren't strong enough yet to last for long, but just long enough to show Toriel she meant business.

"Sans..." Frisk said, mustering up the strength in her voice.

Toriel backed away.

Frisk's heart hurt. She was practically threatening Toriel.

Something was whispering to her...

"Kill her…"

Frisk thought about it, but realised, that wasn't right.

That wasn't who she was.

It was that damn… voice.

She lowered her bones.

"Alright... You may go..." Toriel said, defeated.

Frisk gathered up her belongings into a bag.

She wore a heavy black hood over her enlarged sweater. She also wore a baby blue scarf over her face. To complete her outfit, she wore long black leggings and grey combat boots that reached almost to her knees.

Toriel led Frisk to the door once she was done packing.

"I'll be there soon Sans…" Frisk thought.

"Frisk... Are you sure you want this?" Toriel asked, giving Frisk a final chance.

Frisk nodded her head.

Flowey came up to Frisk, and she picked him up.

Toriel glared at the flower, and opened the door.

"Once you go, please do not come back. I hope you understand..." Toriel said.

Frisk nodded, then hugged Toriel goodbye.

"Be safe, my child. Do not forget me," Toriel told Frisk.

Frisk was about to cry, but she resisted it.

Frisk walked through the door, and into the... snow?

Frisk walked around in the blizzard, feeling unprepared.

"Frisk, you know, we could ASK somebody where we are," Flowey suggested.

 _You know I can't talk very well._

"You just said that whole spiel to that old goat woman. Why can't you ask for directions?" Flowey asked.

 _Because that was different._

Flowey rolled his eyes, and Frisk trudged on.

Frisk began to worry that she made the wrong decision.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Flowey, however.

"Put me down Frisk. I need to explore!" Flowey hissed at Frisk.

Frisk gladly put Flowey down, signing to him, telling him to come back later.

Flowey groaned, but agreed, then disappeared underground.

Frisk was now alone.

She walked forward, trying to peek through the blizzard.

Snow got into her eyes frequently, making it harder and harder to see.

Suddenly, Frisk heard a cackling.

She screamed and sprinted forward.

That cackling. It sounded like Chara's!

Frisk kept sprinting forward, tears streaming down her face.

The tears made her face even colder.

Frisk began to feel... tired.

She slowed down over time, her mind becoming more fogged.

Frisk suddenly fell down.

She tried to get up, but didn't have nearly enough strength.

"Sorry Toriel... I guess I wasn't ready…" Frisk thought.

Frisk slipped into unconsciousness.

A shadowed figure walked up to her...

Flowey peeked out from behind a tree, smiling.

"Been awhile since I've seen them... This will be fun..." Flowey whispered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Sans The Skele-pun

(If it's in _Italics_ , Frisk is signing it with her hands. If it's in _Bold Italics_ , Frisk is using morse code. If it's Underlined, it's part of the nightmare.) [ALSO, In this story, Frisk and Sans are the same height, but neither are short. Sans had... a growth spurt. Also he's no longer fat.]

Frisk, Frisk, Frisk.

Why didn't you listen to me?

You should've done it.

You'd better not mess up this time.

You've delayed my plans already by 13 years...

I can kill anybody I want. If you don't want me to, do my bidding.

DO IT!

And remember:

DON'T MESS UP THIS TIME!

Frisk woke up screaming her lungs out.

She looked around herself, taking in her surroundings.

She was in a bedroom.

Frisk was lying on a mattress next to a window.

There was a tornado of garbage and... a dog, in the corner.

Frisk was completely sure she was still dreaming, so she screamed even louder, terrified that Chara would show up.

A skeleton, about Frisk's height, in a blue hoodie, black knee-length shorts, and pink slippers sprinted into the room, completely on edge.

The skeleton's left eye was a light blue and the other eye was completely black.

He frantically looked around the room, his eye settling on Frisk.

Frisk sat completely still, terrified.

Who was this skeleton!?

The skeleton sighed in relief, his eyes becoming black with white pupils.

"You gave me a heart attack, Frisk," Sans said.

Frisk gasped.

"S-San-s!" Frisk shouted, hopping out of bed and sprinting at the skeleton.

She wrapped him in a warm hug.

Sans hugged back.

"It's nice to finally meet 'cha, kiddo," Sans said.

Frisk exited the hug, confused.

 _How did I get here Sans?_

"Well, you see, I found ya passed out in the snow. Not a good place to take a nap, trust me. Your toes get too cold. Not that I even have toes. And, well, you were gonna die, and that wouldn't have been good at all. After all, I made a promise. So I carried you back to my house in Snowdin," Sans explained.

Frisk looked around the room again.

This room did seem pretty Sans-y.

 _You have a tornado in your room?_

"Pretty cool, eh?" Sans said, winking.

Frisk nodded.

It was pretty cool!

"Hey, I'm pretty hungry, let's go to Grillby's for lunch," Sans suggested.

 _Lunch?_

"Oh yeah, you've been passed out a few days. No biggie. Paps thought you were broken," Sans said.

 _A few days?! Have you seen Flowey?_

"Flowey? You mean that flower that tried to bite Paps? I kicked him in the face and he left," Sans added.

 _Sans!_

"What? Oh right, so do you wanna go to Grillby's or not?" Sans asked.

Frisk nodded 'Yes'.

Sans grabbed Frisk's hand.

She blushed intensely, not that Sans could see.

"Hold on to your scarf," Sans said.

Frisk raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly, they were outside of Grillby's.

Frisk looked around frantically.

"Pretty nice shortcut, eh?" Sans asked.

 _How did we get here so fast!?_

"Like I said, heh, shortcut!" Sans answered.

Sans kept Frisk's hand in his, and walked inside Grillby's.

"Hey Sans!"

"What's up Sansy?"

"Come sit with us Sans!"

"Welcome back Sansy!"

"Hello Sans."

Sans grinned at everybody, and said, "Hey guys. This is my friend, Frisk. She's from The Ruins."

Everybody looked at Sans, confused.

"I thought The Ruins were closed off and guarded by a powerful monster..." one of the monsters said.

"She WAS that monster!" Sans half lied.

Everybody gasped and stared at Frisk.

She waved, unsure of what to do.

"She doesn't talk much," Sans said, before leading Frisk to the counter.

A man literally made of fire came up to them, and asked what they wanted.

"A bottle of ketchup," Sans ordered.

 _I would like... a burger?_

The fire-man tilted his head at Sans.

"Heh. Sorry Grillby, as I said, Frisk don't talk much. She said she wants a burger," Sans translated.

Grillby turned around and walked through a door labeled 'Fire Door'.

"So Frisk, what made you want to leave The Ruins?" Sans asked.

 _Well, I figured, we needed to meet._

Sans' cheekbones turned blue.

"R-really kid? Heh. Well, thanks. But, who's taking care of The Ruins while you're gone?" Sans asked.

 _Toriel can._

Sans nodded, still 'blushing'.

 _Sans... Your face is blue._

Frisk pointed at Sans' face.

"W-what? N-no. You must be seeing things..." Sans said.

Sans immediately pulled his hoodie's neck over his face.

Frisk giggled.

Sans was being extremely cute.

Grillby came back with the burger and a bottle of ketchup.

"O-oh! Here's the food," Sans said, putting his hoodie back down.

Frisk lowered her scarf to reveal her nose and mouth.

Grillby tilted his head, but said nothing.

Frisk took a bite of the burger.

She smiled.

It was good.

When she finished eating, she put her scarf back up.

Sans looked Frisk dead in the eye.

Everything around them seemed to freeze.

"So... You're a human," Sans said.

Frisk looked around, scared.

But... everybody was frozen in place.

Not in the surprised or scared way.

Just frozen.

Frisk looked at Sans, defeated.

She nodded.

"Well, I should've expected it. Nothing BUT humans falls down that hole," Sans said, taking another sip of ketchup.

Frisk looked at Sans, confused.

 _Other humans?_

Sans choked on his ketchup a bit.

"Well, there I go slipping again. But yeah, 6 other humans have come down here, all to meet the same fate," Sans explained.

Frisk kept looking confused.

"They died. At the hands of King Asgore. We're all trapped down here in the Underground, and we need 7 human souls to get to the surface. We only need one more," Sans said.

He set down his ketchup, took Frisk's hand, and looked her deeply in the eyes.

"Do me a favor. Don't tell anybody, not even Papyrus..." Sans begged.

Time unfroze around them and Sans went back to sipping his ketchup.

"S-Sans..." Frisk said, struggling.

He set his ketchup down and looked over at Frisk, as did everybody else.

Frisk felt pressured, but became more determined.

"C-an... I st-tay with yo-u?" Frisk said struggling.

Everybody, other than Sans, suddenly had a thought.

Grillby was the one who said it though.

"Oh, so Sans, Frisk is your girlfriend?" Grillby said.

Sans' face turned blue and his pupils disappeared.

Though nobody could see, Frisk's cheeks turned red.

She looked over at Sans, who in return, looked at her.

Frisk DID like Sans, but was unsure if he felt the same way.

She had always told herself it was a childhood crush and nothing more, but seeing as how she was sitting here now, all because of her want to see Sans, that was shown to be false.

 _Shortcut, now!_

Sans grabbed Frisk's hand, sprinted out of Grillby's, and took his shortcut home.

Suddenly, Frisk was falling onto the floor.

She grunted as she made contact with the ground.

Frisk rubbed her forehead.

Sans was already standing, and offered his hand.

Frisk took it...

And Sans' arm popped off.

Frisk and Sans were surprised, but suddenly, they began to laugh.

They laughed hysterically.

"Uh, can you give me a hand, Frisk?" Sans asked, before laughing again.

Frisk laughed as well, and handed Sans' arm back.

She stood up and dusted herself off.

"Oh and to answer your earlier question, you can stay. I mean, if you want," Sans said, his cheekbones becoming blue again.

Frisk smiled and gave Sans another hug, blushing.

Sans blushed more, and gave Frisk a hug back.

After a few moments, they stopped hugging.

 _I'm going to get my stuff together._

"Heh. Alright Frisk," Sans said.

Frisk hurried upstairs into Sans' room.

She took off her heavy coat, took the tie out of her hair, and readjusted her baby blue scarf to be around her neck.

She brushed her fingers through her long chestnut hair, making sure there were no tangles. It reached down to her hips. Toriel had helped her brush it when she was younger.

She took out a small mirror and made sure she looked presentable.

She wore a bigger version of the sweater she wore when she fell into the Underground, black leggings, and grey combat boots, reaching almost to her knee.

Somebody suddenly knocked on the door.

"Hey, kiddo? You ready? Paps just got home," Sans said, opening the door.

Sans took a look at Frisk.

His entire face turned blue.

"F-Frisk?" he asked.

Frisk blushed.

 _Yes?_

"Papyrus is home, let's go!" Sans said.

Frisk pulled her scarf over her mouth and nose.

"Frisk, I don't think that'll cut it," Sans observed, walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

Sans walked up to Frisk, taking the scarf off her face.

He looked at her face.

Sans' face turned blue.

"J-just keep the scarf on!" he frantically said, handing Frisk her scarf.

Frisk nodded, smiling nervously.

Frisk was about to leave the room when Sans grabbed her arm.

"Please, Frisk, for my sake. Save," Sans said, dead-serious, "I have a Savepoint underneath that pile of clothes."

Frisk was absolutely confused.

Nobody but her had ever known about the Savepoints she'd found. Not even Toriel.

She cautiously walked over to the pile of clothes and lifted some of them only to find, lo and behold, a Savepoint.

She touched it, and saved.

"Thanks Frisk," Sans said.

He held out his hand for her to grab, and she did.

"Let's go, Paps is gonna love ya," Sans told Frisk, opening the door to the rest of his home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: A Bad First Impression

(If it's in _Italics_ , Frisk is signing it with her hands. If it's in _Bold Italics_ , Frisk is using morse code. If it's Underlined, it's part of the nightmare.) [ALSO, In this story, Frisk and Sans are the same height, but neither are short. Sans had... a growth spurt. Also he's no longer fat.]

Sans and Frisk went downstairs, still holding hands.

Frisk stayed behind Sans, nervous.

"Sans? Where is this person you wanted to show me?" Papyrus asked.

"Eh, I guess they disappeared," Sans said.

Papyrus stomped his foot.

"Sans!" he shouted.

"Chill bro, I was just jokin' with ya," Sans told Papyrus.

"You know how much I despise your jokes! I have half a mind to-" Papyrus yelled at Sans.

Frisk suddenly stood in front of Sans and held her hands up.

Papyrus' face suddenly went blank.

"Sans... why didn't you tell me... THAT THEY HAD SUCH A GREAT TASTE IN SCARVES!" Papyrus exclaimed, excitedly.

Frisk smiled, proud.

"Heh. Sorry Paps, I guess I forgot. This is, get ready... Frisk!" he said, as if he was auctioning her off.

Papyrus' face suddenly lit up completely and he smiled wider than anybody ever had before.

He lifted Frisk up and gave her a big hug.

"I've waited so long to meet voice behind the talking door! Sans wouldn't stop talking about how great you were, so I feel like we'll get along!" he excitedly told Frisk.

Sans' face turned blue, and his pupils disappeared.

Frisk smiled, and her cheeks turned red. She hugged him back.

He set Frisk down, still smiling.

"I hope you like spaghetti!" Papyrus said.

 _I've never had it._

Papyrus loudly gasped.

"No need to worry! Papyrus' spaghetti is the best spaghetti ever! You will enjoy it!" Papyrus shouted.

Papyrus ran into the kitchen and began to furiously cook spaghetti.

Sans walked up to Frisk.

"He didn't even ask any questions," he observed.

He chuckled.

"But I guess that's Papyrus," he finished, winking.

Frisk smiled.

 _Thank you for letting me stay._

"Anytime, Frisk," Sans said.

 _Hold on a sec, I forgot something._

"Alright? Just hurry," Sans warned.

Frisk ran upstairs.

She scoured the bag she had brought for her gift to Sans.

She had waited many years to give him this.

A small glass heart she painted red.

Toriel helped her make it.

Frisk tried to make it virtually shatter-proof.

Frisk smiled and picked it up.

She walked towards the railing...

And fell over it.

She screamed as she fell.

Suddenly, she came to a stop, still firmly holding on to the heart.

She saw a small blue heart in front of her, completely still.

Sans stood there, holding up one skeletal hand, his left eye glowing blue.

He slowly lowered Frisk onto the ground, along with the heart.

He put his hand down, and his eye stopped glowing.

"Please, Frisk, be more careful," Sans said.

Frisk hung her head in shame.

"I... H-ha-ve... A g-ift... F-fo-r... Y-you..." Frisk said.

Sans' eyes widened.

His cheekbones turned blue.

Frisk lifted the glass heart, looking at Sans hopefully.

He took the heart from her hands.

 _I made it for you when I was little... I thought you might want it..._

"T-thanks Frisk," Sans said, helping Frisk up.

Papyrus peeked around the corner.

"Is everything okay? I heard noises," Papyrus asked.

 _Everything is fine Papy. I fell. I was bringing Sans this glass heart. So... I guess you could say I fell for him._

"NYEH!? ANOTHER TRICKSTER?! I shall heal you with my spaghetti!" Papyrus shouted.

 _Well, if you don't want it to burn, you'd better spa-get out of here!_

"NYEH! THIS PROBLEM REQUIRES MORE SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus yelled, running back into the kitchen.

Sans stared at Frisk, completely fixated on her.

His cheeks were totally blue.

Frisk smiled at his goofiness.

"Spaghetti's almost done!" Papyrus yelled from the other room.

"Heh. Well I guess we should sit down then," Sans said.

He walked over to a lime green couch and sat down on it.

Frisk sat next to him, saving a spot on the end for Papyrus.

"Frisk~ Do it. You know you want to… Partner…" she heard Chara growl.

"No! I don't, and we're not partners!" Frisk firmly responded, but only within her mind.

Frisk was suddenly lifted into the air, a black glow surrounding her.

"F-Frisk?!" Sans shouted.

Frisk felt as if she was being stabbed.

She involuntarily raised her hand, summoning many black, darkly glowing, bones.

Her hand glowed black, like the aura around her body, and curled into a fist.

"Sans?! What's going on?!" Papyrus yelled.

Frisk was completely in shock, and tried to scream, but only a muffled whimper came out.

On the ceiling above her she thought she saw something...

Chara?!

When she blinked it was gone.

Her hand dropped, and the bones disappeared. She then fell, but luckily, Sans caught her.

"Frisk? Are you okay?" Sans asked.

Frisk weakly nodded.

"Papyrus... Could you give us a moment?" Sans asked.

"Nyeh... Alright... Be careful, okay?" Papyrus said, walking back into the kitchen.

Frisk still felt the stabbing on her body.

She meekly whimpered.

Sans hugged Frisk tightly.

"It's going to be alright, Frisk," Sans assured her.

Frisk hugged back, terrified.

"I'm s-o-rry San-s..." Frisk whispered.

"It's okay Frisk..." Sans whispered back.

Papyrus walked in the room, seeing Frisk and Sans hugging.

"Frisk... Would you like your dinner later?" Papyrus asked.

Frisk nodded.

Sans kept carrying Frisk, and brought her upstairs into his room, setting her on his bed.

"I can sleep on the couch. Heh..." Sans said.

He turned around to leave, but Frisk grabbed onto his sleeve.

Sans turned back towards Frisk.

 _Sans... Can you please lie in here with me until I fall asleep?_

"Heh. Sure thing Frisk," Sans said, his cheeks turning blue

He crawled onto the mattress, a mere few inches away from Frisk.

They both blushed intensely, and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Dreams

(If it's in _Italics_ , Frisk is signing it with her hands. If it's in _Bold Italics_ , Frisk is using morse code. If it's Underlined, it's part of the nightmare.) [ALSO, In this story, Frisk and Sans are the same height, but neither are short. Sans had... a growth spurt. Also he's no longer fat.]

Hey Frisk~

Missed me?

Fuhuhuhu…

I'll skip the niceties, and get straight to the point.

I heard you had questions Frisk, so let me answer a few of them now, before that blasted skeleton tells you lies. Making everything seem less wonderfully awful than it was.

1\. I killed everybody, nobody was spared.

2\. Yes, I killed Sans.

3\. I used your body.

Sans knows it.

Whenever he looks at you...

He'll remember.

He'll think of when I killed him and his brother…

No. He'll think of when _you_ killed them.

Teehee~

Oh, how I love this!

It's all just so… delicious.

When you wore Papyrus' scarf to the battle…

Oh gee, I wish you could remember the look on his face!

That blue scarf you wear will always remind him of it.

Sure, we killed everybody as soon as we hit the Underground, previously.

You actually waited 13 years this time.

Are you excited Frisk?

We're going to kill them all.

…

You don't… want to?

Aw…

Frisk, that's awful cute, but...

YOU MADE YOUR CHOICE A LONG TIME AGO...

Frisk awoke, but not screaming this time.

Crying.

She backed away from Sans, separating their hands, which had intertwined during their slumber.

She cried harder and harder.

"Frisk? Why are you crying?" Sans asked, rubbing his eye.

Frisk curled into a ball, continuing to cry.

Sans sat up at looked at Frisk.

Frisk lowered her head into her knees, holding her arms around her legs.

Sans tilted his head at Frisk.

"What's wrong?" he asked Frisk.

Frisk just kept crying.

She lifted her hands feebly.

 _I'm so sorry..._

"For what?" Sans asked.

Frisk put her hands on the back of her head.

"I c-can-t m-ma-ke... th-is b-ett-er..." Frisk whimpered, struggling to say anything.

It was getting a bit easier to talk, but her throat still hurt, and the crying made it nearly impossible.

Sans scooted over to Frisk, and wrapped her in a hug.

"Frisk, it's going to be alright… Your dreams can't hurt you… Just stay strong... There are some people who really care for you..." he told Frisk, hugging her tighter.

Frisk turned her head and looked at the skeleton.

His expression was very sympathetic and understanding.

And... there was something else in there too that Frisk couldn't identify.

She wrapped her arms around Sans.

Frisk kept crying, and hugged Sans tighter.

"Hey Frisk. Why don't we go to Grillby's? It should be breakfast by now," Sans said.

Frisk nodded.

They both exited the hug.

Sans looked at Frisk's face.

Pure anguish was seen on it.

She looked like she'd just seen someone die. And… in some ways, she had. Memories ran rampant through her mind, not all of them pleasant.

Sans stood up and got off the mattress.

"I'm gonna change hoodies, m'kay?" he said.

Frisk nodded and opened her bag.

Sans walked over to another side of the room and changed into a new t-shirt and hoodie.

Frisk lifted another sweater out of her bag.

It was yellow and green striped.

Sans' breath caught in his throat when he saw it, and his pupils disappeared as a frown spread across his face.

Frisk quickly shoved it back into her bag, nearly on the brink of tears.

It looked like Chara's sweater.

She didn't remember packing it...

She lifted out one of her normal sweaters.

 _Could you turn around?_

Sans nodded and turned around, his pupils returning.

He stared at the wall.

"What a nice wall," Sans thought.

Frisk changed sweaters while Sans' back was turned. She also changed into shorts, as it was very warm in Grillby's. She kept her scarf though. Frisk pulled a purple hoodie out of her bag and put it on.

Sans turned around to see Frisk.

His face turned blue.

"W-wow Frisk..." he admired.

Frisk blushed, and pulled her scarf up to cover her nose and mouth.

"Heh. Let's go Frisk," Sans said.

Frisk grabbed Sans' hand, smiling.

Sans' face turned even more blue.

Sans took a shortcut, and they immediately appeared outside of Grillby's.

Sans opened the door and Frisk walked inside.

Everybody stared at them as they walked in.

Mainly at Frisk though.

She raised an eyebrow.

A monster sitting next to her looked her way.

"Hey Frisk, wanna get frisky?" he asked.

Sans suddenly appeared next to her, staring at the man.

"You wanna have a bad time?" he asked, his left eye glowing blue.

The monster got up and sprinted out of Grillby's.

Frisk looked over at Sans, confused.

He chuckled, putting a hand on the back of his head.

"Sorry Frisk. Heh," he apologized.

He took his seat back at the bar.

"So Frisk... What was the dream about?" Sans asked Frisk.

Frisk began to tear up.

"Woah, Frisk, you don't have to answer if it's gonna make you cry," Sans said.

Grillby walked up.

"Ah, Sans and his girlfriend. A burger and a ketchup bottle, I presume?" he asked rhetorically, before turning around and walking away.

Frisk giggled, while Sans' face turned blue.

She peered at him carefully, and had a random thought.

 _Hey, Sans, how can you hear if you don't have ears?_

"I have absolutely no idea," Sans answered.

Frisk giggled again, getting an idea.

 _Well it's good you can hear, so you can hear this._

Frisk went up to the side of Sans' face.

"Yo-u're c-cute Sans," Frisk whispered, trying to formulate a sentence without failing.

Sans' face turned blue.

She jostled his arm.

 _Relax, Sans. I'm just teasing you._

Sans put a hand on the back of his head.

He chuckled.

"Y-yeah. Right…" he murmured.

Grillby walked up with a burger and a bottle of ketchup, ending Sans and Frisk's interaction.

Frisk quickly grabbed the burger, pulled down her scarf, and ate the burger.

She swiftly pulled the scarf back up when she was done.

Suddenly, a loud crashing sound came from behind Frisk and Sans.

"Hey Sans! It's Undyne!" Papyrus shouted.

Papyrus and Undyne walked into Grillby's.

"Sans, have you found any humans?" Undyne asked.

"Nope," Sans lied.

Undyne glared at Frisk.

"And who's this?" Undyne asked.

"That's Frisk," Sans said.

"She doesn't look like any monster I've ever seen..." Undyne said.

"She's from The Ruins. The monsters over there look WAY different," Sans told Undyne.

Undyne squinted at Frisk.

"Alright..." she approved.

Undyne and Papyrus started talking.

"Hey Frisk, wanna go home?" Sans asked.

Frisk nodded.

Sans grabbed Frisk's hand, and walked out of Grillby's.

"Get ready," Sans said.

They were suddenly in Sans' room.

Frisk sighed in relief.

Sans sat down on his mattress.

Frisk went into the corner, saved, and sat down next to Sans.

He looked so happy, and so blissful.

Frisk's eyes welled up.

"I'm s-so sor-ry..." Frisk said.

Frisk took off her scarf and threw it across the room.

She buried her head in her hands.

Sans looked over at Frisk.

"Frisk?" Sans asked.

Frisk looked up at Sans, still crying.

Sans wrapped his arm around Frisk.

"Buck up, kiddo. Everything'll be alright. After all, I'm here to protect you, aren't I?" Sans asked.

Frisk hugged Sans tightly.

"How about you take a nap. We can talk about it later if you want," Sans suggested.

Frisk nodded, and they exited the hug.

Frisk lied down on the mattress.

Sans stood up and walked across the room.

"By the way Frisk," Sans began.

Frisk felt something being dropped on her, and she opened her eyes.

"I think that scarf looks good on you," he finished, blushing and smiling.

He had dropped her scarf on her.

She smiled, and put the scarf on.

Sans walked back over and lied down on the mattress.

"I'm gonna catch a couple of z's," Sans said, "I barely got to sleep in today."

He grinned, and Frisk smiled.

They both, quickly, fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Nightmare

(If it's Underlined, it's part of the nightmare.)

Frisk trudged forward, into the judgement hall.

She saved,

"We're so close, Frisk… Can you feel it?" Chara asked, her voice echoing within Frisk's mind.

Frisk nodded feebly, and turned towards the end of the hall.

She walked forward, the windows shading light on her. Her blood and dust stained clothes. Her emotionless face. Her gleaming knife. Her soulless eyes.

Her… DETERMINATION.

Frisk stopped at the end of the hall, waiting.

Sans walked out from seemingly nowhere, stopping a few feet in front of Frisk.

"Heya.

You've been busy, huh?

…

So, I've got a question for ya.

Do you think that even the worse person can change…?

That everyone can be a good person, if they just try?

Heh heh heh heh…

All right.

Well, here's a better question.

Do you wanna have a bad time?

Cause if you take another step forward…

You are REALLY not going to like what happens next," Sans threatened.

Frisk felt herself move forward.

"Welp.

Sorry, old lady.

This is why I never make promises," Sans said.

Frisk's soul appeared in front of her.

"It's a beautiful day outside…

Birds are singing,

Flowers are blooming,

On days like these… Kids like you…

SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL," Sans growled.

Sans lifted Frisk high into the air, and dropped her, shooting rays from his gasterblasters at her.

She slammed into the ground, her HP quickly draining.

"Huh. Always wondered why people never used their strongest attack first."

Frisk quickly stood up, and sprinted towards Sans, slashing at him.

He dodged out of the way.

"What? You think I'm just going to stand there and take it?"

Frisk was quickly hit with a barrage of bones and gasterblaster beams, which she skillfully dodged.

She slashed at him again, missing.

"Our reports showed a massive anomaly in the spacetime continuum. Timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting…"

Frisk dodged the bones that darted at her, and tried again to slash Sans, and once more, missed.

"Until suddenly, everything ends."

Sans hit Frisk with a gasterblaster beam as dodged another one of Frisk's attacks.

"Heh heh heh… That's your fault isn't it?"

Frisk's HP drained significantly as she failed to dodge one of Sans' bone attacks.

Desperately, she tried to slash at him.

"You can't understand how this feels."

Sans failed to hit Frisk with a gasterblaster's beam as she unsuccessfully tried to stab him.

"Knowing that one day, without any warning… It's all going to be reset."

Frisk felt her hand move forward in vain, trying to once again stab Sans.

"Look. I gave up trying to go back a long time ago."

She attacked again.

"And getting to the doesn't really appeal anymore, either."

Frisk tripped, but managed to get up just in time to avoid a beam from a gaster blaster.

"Cause even if we do… We'll just end up right back here, without any memory of it, right?

Sans sighed, and wiped off his forehead, as he casually dodged Frisk's knife.

"To be blunt… It makes it kind of hard to give it my all."

Frisk jumped forward, and tried to hit Sans, but was clotheslined by a bone, and fell over.

"...Or is that just a poor excuse for being lazy…? Hell if I know."

He glared at Frisk with unbridled malevolence as she tried to kill him.

"All I know is… Seeing what comes next… I can't afford not to care anymore."

Sans panted, worn out, and just barely dodged Frisk's blade.

"Ugh… That being said… You, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh?

… Listen.

I know you didn't answer me before, but… somewhere in there. I can feel it. There's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. The memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. Someone who, in another time, might have even been… a friend? C'mon buddy. Do you remember me? Please, if you're listening… Let's forget all of this, ok? Just lay down your weapon, and… well, my job will be a lot easier."

Frisk held still.

She looked at Sans.

Something clicked in her mind.

A friend long forgotten…

His smile…

His jokes…

Maybe…

Just maybe…

There was a chance at redemption for Frisk yet.

She dropped her weapon.

"...You're sparing me? Finally. Buddy. Pal. I know how hard it must be… To make that choice. To go back on everything you've worked up to. I want you to know… I won't let it go to waste… C'mere pal."

Sans held his arms open for a hug.

Frisk started sobbing, and shambled towards him.

"If we're really friends… You won't come back…" Sans said.

Frisk quietly gasped as she was impaled by the bones.

Sans backed away from Frisk.

Frisk then saw something… awful.

Sans had a hand over his left eye, as his skull began to melt. His gaze did not meet Frisk's.

"Monsters weren't meant to have this kind of power…" Sans muttered.

He chuckled.

"Then again, I guess humans weren't either…" he added.

Frisk sat in absolute shock as six figures began to… materialize, around Sans… There were six children, standing around him, gazing down at Frisk. The children were all staring at her with… sadness.

The six children were translucent, and colored with the colors of different souls.

Light blue. Orange. Blue. Purple. Green. Yellow.

Frisk watched as her health slowly drained.

It stopped…

At 1 hp…

Frisk looked at Sans, who still refused to meet her gaze.

*You begged for forgiveness…

*…

*…

*…

* **But nobody believes in you anymore =)**


End file.
